I won't let go
by Henachoko
Summary: Wolfram is starting to observe his feelings towards Yuuri and gets sucked to Earth. What happens next, even I don't know. Yet.


"Hold still you wimp!" Wolfram ran after the fleeing Maou. The sound of bare feet echoed from the walls of the bathroom.

"Honestly! You don't have to wash my back!" screamed Yuuri as he slipped and fell on his face.

"But that's my right as your fiancé", said Wolfram and sat next to the boy lying in the ground. He took a sponge and started to rub Yuuri's back, smirking.

They fought the same fight every time Yuuri wanted to take a bath. Yuuri didn't even want Wolfram to be with him in the bathroom, but the blonde came anyway. He knew, that those were the times when Yuuri would most probably get sucked back to his own world. Wolfram wanted to know when it happened. He wanted to be there and see it for himself. He didn't want just to wait until someone would come to tell him that Yuuri was gone again.

"Oh, come on, I'm all clean already" sighed Yuuri and stood up. "Ow…" His body was sore all over. Why did Wolfram have to do this all the time? It's not like they were in love or anything, why did he act like they were married? No, even married couples weren't this obsessed. What was he thinking?

Wolfram didn't say anything. He just sighed and turned a little, so that he could put his feet into the warm water. Yuuri had been here for two weeks now, it was about time for him to get back home. Home. Why couldn't Shin Makoku be his home? Wolfram's eyes darkened a bit. He wasn't in love with Yuuri. At least he couldn't admit it. But there was something about him… Something that made Wolfram to blush every time Yuuri touched him or their eyes met accidentally. It was rather confusing and Wolfram had succeeded to hide it. He didn't know if Yuuri had noticed. Maybe he felt the same thing. With that thought Wolfram chuckled.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked and sat next to Wolfram.

"Nothing…" the blonde mumbled. A new thought had occupied his mind. What if Yuuri really hated him? He knew he might be a little rude and even mean at times but he didn't do it on purpose. Now he felt his eyes moisten and he let out a shivering breath.

Yuuri's eyes widened a bit. Something wasn't right.

"Hey, Wolfram", he said and placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about…" What was he even sorry about? He didn't know what he had done wrong! Well, none of that seemed to matter. Yuuri couldn't stand just watching when someone was obviously not well. Tears poured from Wolfram's eyes.

Wolfram's body tensed when he felt the warm touch of Yuuri's hand on his bare shoulder. He closed his eyes but the tears came out anyway. He tried to hide his face but Yuuri had already noticed.

"Are you… Are you crying?" Yuuri asked, obviously very surprised.

"It's none of your business whether I cry or not!" he snapped and turned his face to meet Yuuri's. Yuuri looked shocked. Wolfram turned his face away and started to brush his golden locks with his fingers. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He covered his face with his hands and started to sob.

The sight was heartbreaking. Yuuri felt like crying just for sympathy. Instead he put his arms around the shaking boy and squeezed hard. It felt kind of weird, especially knowing that they were practically naked, but Yuuri didn't care. If Wolfram needed comforting that's what Yuuri would give him.

After few minutes Yuuri pulled back. There was a shocked expression on Wolfram's face and he just stared at the bathroom wall.

"Um… Eh, you okay? Great. I'll just... Um… Yeah…" Yuuri mumbled and stepped into the bathtub. Suddenly he heard a sucking sound and fell over. "Perfect timing", he thought and held his breath. "Here we go again…"

Wolfram startled and his eyes widened. Not now.

"Yuuri!" He grasped Yuuri's arm and tried to pull him up. The suck was too strong and Wolfram felt himself drawn under the surface. Then everything went black.

---------------------------------------- Break

Wolfram felt weird. His head was spinning round and round and he couldn't open his eyes. What the hell had happened? His back hurt and he was wet and cold all over.

"Wolfram! What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Yuuri pulled the blonde up from the fountain. They were in the park and everybody were looking at them. Yuuri didn't understand why, until he noticed that they were both naked. "Oh shit..."

"Yuuri..." Wolfram opened his eyes. The sun was so bright that he had to close them again. "Where are we?" he mumbled, opening his eyes now very slowly.

"What do you think? In Japan of course", Yuuri said, frustrated. Wolfram shouldn't have followed him here. Now what would they do? Everybody back in Shin Makoku were probably looking for him already. Poor Conrad and the others... "You know, you shouldn't have come."

That hurt a little. "Why, am I not allowed to follow you? I'm your fiancé!" Wolfram was tired and confused, his head and back hurt and he was cold, and now this idiot was going to start lecturing how he was not supposed to be here. "You truly are a wimp", he said and started to look around.

There was people around the fountain they were sitting in, very curious but still keeping their distance. Weird people, these earthians.

"Don't call me that!" Yuuri shouted. "We should get out of here. You know this looks kind of weird."

"Eh?" Wolfram didn't understand. "Oh..." He noticed he didn't have any clothes on. So that's why everyone were looking at them. But how were they supposed to get out of here? There was no bushes to hide or anything. "What do we do now?"

"Hell do I know! Damn with you..."

Yuuri had no right to say that. He would have been in trouble anyway, it wasn't Wolfram's fault. Now he just had someone to complain, he should have been thankful. Wolfram was starting to get really pissed. "You moron! It's not like I even wanted to come here, it was an accident!"

"Hey guys, you need help?" A black-haired boy approached the fountain, giggling a little.

"Murata!" Yuuri jumped out of the fountain and ran towards his friend. "Thank god you're here", he said and hugged him.

"Eh, Shibuya..." Murata said a little embarrassed. "You're... Your..."

Suddenly someone grasped Yuuri's shoulder very angrily. "How dare you cheat on me, you wimp! And when I'm present!" Wolfram yelled and then stepped between Yuuri and Murata. "Don't you touch my fiancé ever again, you lowlife!"

"Ehheh, sure thing", said Murata with an embarrassed laugh. "You need clothes? I was actually waiting for you to come Shibuya. But..." He looked at Wolfram, who was still angry. "Maybe you can share the clothes I brought." After saying that, Murata opened his bag an took out a pair of underwear, jeans and a t-shirt.

"And we're supposed to share those? Fine. I'll take the jeans" Yuuri said and started to dress himself. It felt weird to wear jeans without underwear, but it was better than running around naked.

"Wait a minute! You're saying that I must walk around wearing only underwear? Don't be ridiculous" said Wolfram doubtfully. There was no way he would do that.

"Come on Wolf, your legs are far more beautiful than mine."

Of course Wolfram would do that! He felt a blush sneaking to his cheeks and took the underwear. "Fine. I'll take the shirt too."

After dressing, Murata left and they started to make their way to Yuuri's home. Some very curious looks followed them. Two wet boys with wet clothes, one wearing only jeans and the other only underwear and a shirt. No shoes. Yes, you could say it looked kind of odd. They didn't speak, though Wolfram wasn't mad anymore. Actually he was starting to get sad again. Something wasn't right in his head, he knew it. It wasn't like him to be all weepy and melancholy. He was probably just tired, it would pass.

"Yuu-chan!" They had reached Yuuri's house and his mother fussed around them like crazy. "Oh, Yuu-chan! Who is this? Oh, isn't it Wol-chan! Are you still engaged? Oh, that's so cute! Where are your clothes? Come and see these beautiful dresses Wol-chan! My little Yuu-chan won't wear them, he's so boring. Oh, that looks so cute on you! Please, try this one next!"

"Mom, please." Yuuri felt sorry for Wolfram. The poor blonde was now in a green, very girly like dress. His hair was a mess and his eyes were wide of horror and he looked completely clueless. Yuuri could read the word 'help' from Wolfram's face when his mother draw a pink dress from the closet.

"This will look so good on you, believe me!"

After a long modelling session Yuuri grasped Wolfram's arm and started to pull the blonde away from his mother.

"Mom, I'm sure Wolfram is tired! And I'm too. Please, go fix us something to eat" Yuuri said and dragged Wolfram into his room.

"Yuuri, what... What was that all about?" Wolfram asked. He had just hatched out from a very tight blue dress and was now gasping for oxygen. "I... I didn't understand... a word she said."

"Yeah, I know. She sometimes talks so fast that it's really hard to get her point." Yuuri scratched his head and sighed. "Not to mention the topics she speaks of. You're lucky to get out of there alive", he said and gave some normal clothes to Wolfram.

"That's not what I meant." Wolfram was now breathing normally. He took the clothes from Yuuri and continued: "I honestly didn't understand what language she even spoke." Wolfram was worried and confused.

"What? Oh no, don't tell me..." Yuuri's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten. Of course Wolfram didn't understand. He couldn't speak Japanese. He didn't have the translating device Anissina, Günter and Murata had invented. He understood Yuuri and Murata, because they both spoke in the mazoku language with him automatically. Now there was a big problem.

"I... I guess we will have to contact Murata. Maybe he has one of those translating devices..." Yuuri said and collapsed on the bed where Wolfram was already sitting on.

"We must do that. I won't let you talk to anyone if I'm not to understand what they say", Wolfram said. He too had lain down and now he closed his eyes. "With you being such a cheater and all."

Yuuri sighed. He didn't want to argue with Wolfram again, so he just let it be. He would go and see Murata as fast as possible. Probably tomorrow. It was already evening and his mother would understand if he explained the situation. There was time.

"Yuu-chan, Wol-chan! The food is ready! I made curry! Hurry now!"

"What did she say?" Wolfram opened his eyes and sat up.

"She made curry. The same stuff you ate last time you were here. We should get going." Yuuri stood up and stretched. "Come on", he said turning his face to Wolfram. He held out his hand to help him to get up. Wolfram took his hand.

"Okay."


End file.
